The Champion of Hope: A Scathing Spork
by Sage Nicholson
Summary: Fellow fanfictioner Knightwing20042 is either a masochist or a guy with a great sense of humor, because he's asked me to spork his old PJO/YJ crossover The Champion of Hope. But is it as bad as my other spork project? Probably not. But I bet it still sucks!
1. The Olympian's Offer

**Some background: So, as of right now I am working on a dramatic commenting of a really bad fanfiction called Moondaughter, and my buddy Knightwing20042 thought it was pretty good, and asked me if I could do the same thing to an old Percy Jackson/Young Justice crossover he had written called The Champion of Hope. Going into this side-project to my side-project, I thought I wasn't going to find enough wrong with any story that wasn't a genuine troll-fic. Boy, was I wrong!**

 **Okay dude, you asked for it. I will show no mercy or regard for suspension of disbelief. Since I like to put my comments in bold so that people can see them better, I'll be turning your bolds to italics. I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

 _At the Throne Room of the Gods after the war with Gaea_

The Gods were all happy that the crisis had been averted. **Except for Dionysus, who was secretly hoping the world would end and take his hangover with it.** The demigods were overjoyed ofthe victory but mourning the death of their own. **All those poor, unnamed campers who perished in the wars between the camps and with Gae- oh wait, right, only canon characters get mourned!** Percy Jackson was in a depressed state due to the death of Annabeth Chase while the rest of the seven minus Leo comforted him. **So, the Four. Also where are Grover and Rachel and all of Percy's other friends? Were the Four really the only ones to feel bad about Annabeth's death? Camp Half-Blood is full of jerks!**

Leo went to Ogygia to free Calypso and would soon return. **So we thought. They actually went on a world tour for several months and came back with shirts that said "I went to Timbuktu and all I got was this stupid T-shirt!" (No seriously, I think that's canon. The world tour, not the T-shirt)** After a few hours, Leo had returned with Calypso and the god decided to give the heroes gifts for their sacrifice.

 _Percy's POV_

I was in a lot of pain for what happened to Annabeth. **I'm expressing my pain through beige prose.** I would never forget the moment when Gaea glared at me and spoke in my head, " _Jackson_ _I may have lost_ but _I won't forget how much damage you caused my plans. You will lose the people you care most about."_ When she said that, I heard Annabeth cry out in pain. **It turned out she had just stubbed her toe.** " _That's not all, Perseus; I had several monsters dispatched at your mom and step-dad's house._ **Because it's not like they're under protection from the god Poseidon or like I'm, you know _the Earth itself_ and could just swallow them all whole.** _I hear you have a little sister named Estelle, it's a shame you never met her and never will._ " ***chokes back sobs without a hint of sarcasm* No seriously, this really made me sad.**

Then, Leo and Festus destroyed Gaea in an explosion with the help of Octavian who didn't expect to have his toga tangle **Ha! Alliteration!** with the onager's ammo. When Leo and Festus dropped to the ground, Festus administered the physician's cure on him.

I rushed to Annabeth's side and tried to comfort her while Will Solace and Apollo **who was suddenly there for no reason** healed her. Suddenly she told me, "Percy, I know I'm dying **from my very vague and unspecified wound obtained in a vague and unspecified manner,** and I asked as my final wish that you move on instead of moping over my death." **Either there should be a paragraph break for the different speak here, or this is all supposed to be read really fast in a single breath** I said, "Don't say that, Wise Girl, I love you and I don't want you to die." As I said that, I couldn't feel her pulse anymore **but she was still breathing and conscious, so it was a false alarm.** Apollo said "I'm sorry cousin, I wasn't able to save her in time." "Thanks for trying Apollo and it's not your fault don't apologize." **Yup, an impulsive, emotional guy like Percy is sure to respond calmly and rationally and not display any grief through, I don't know, crying or screaming or whatever at all after his girlfriend LITERALLY DIED IN HIS ARMS.**

 _After Leo's return everyone who fought for Olympus gathers at the throne room of the gods for rewards._ **This is italicized and in present text because there's no way this could be part of Percy's dialogue. That would just be silly.**

 _Percy's POV_

When everyone gathered at the throne room Zeus announced," I congratulate everyone on their victory against Gaea and wish to reward the heroes who fought in the war. I will first begin by giving Hestia and Hades thrones on the council. We will remove the Ancient Laws restrictions that the gods cannot visit their children. **Wait, you could just get rid of those? Why didn't you do it before?** We will make it so that the gods are allowed to visit their children as long as they perform their duties properly. We will now grant wishes to the heroes.

"My son Jason Grace, will you become the minor god of lightning while being unrestricted by the Ancient Laws if you accept." Jason replied," I accept father." The rest of the seven and Calypso were granted godhood. **Despite the fact that only Jason was asked for his opinion. What if they didn't want godhood?**

My dad called my name,"Percy Jackson" and I came forward. My father continued speaking," Does anyone believe my son does not deserve godhood?"

Everybody said I deserved it but when I looked at Athena she surprisingly agreed but she looked so hurt and in pain.

I said," Lord Zeus and father, I do not wish to be a god as the girl I loved with all my heart and my parents were killed. I wish to live life as a mortal and see them in my afterlife."

My father looked disappointed but Athena looked a little jealous when I said I would see my Wise Girl in the afterlife. **She's a goddess. She can just pop down to the underworld. Or, she can ask Uncle Hades for a favor and bring her back to life!**

Lord Zeus then thundered," I understand that you are in a lot of **#1** pain, Perseus and I do not wish to see someone who sacrificed so much for us in so much **#2** pain. I have an idea to help you heal from the **#3** pain you have been through. Will you accept it.?" **Oh the redundant, redundant pain!**

I responded by saying," Lord Zeus I will accept as long as I will be helping people in some way." Lord Zeus then said," I will send you to an alternate world in the multiverse where my alternate self's daughter works among a group called the Justice League. In that world, many people have superpowers and misuse them. The Justice League fights crime in all forms. Will you go there?" **Hey kid, I know you're in grief and stuff. So we're going to send you to another dimension even farther away from your loved ones and make you fight super-villains. That's how mortals cope, right?**

"Lord Zeus, I would be honored to go there. But will I be able to return here to visit my friends?" Zeus said," I will allow everyone who wishes to see you go there but I can't let you come here to this universe due to the fact that you lost a lot and wouldn't want reminders." ***Face palm* Dumbest reason for keeping a character in another universe I ever heard. Percy has things in his life other than Annabeth and his parents! Taking them away from him and trapping him in another universe will not help the grieving process!**

I said," I will go to this multiverse Lord Zeus." Zeus then said,"There is one little thing nephew, as a token of our appreciation, some of the olympians would like to bless you with powers that they have." "Lord Zeus, I accept your blessing."

With that, I got the following powers from each god and goddess:

Poseidon- Ability to manipulate water in all forms, cause earthquakes

Hestia- Healing, summoning food, pyrokinesis **"Pyrokinesis"? Um, Hestia? You know his other powers are related to, oh I don't know, WATER right?**

Athena- Removal of Dyslexia

Artemis- Enhanced senses

Apollo- Healing

 **Hey guys, while we're at it let's give him laser eyes and mind control and the ability to manipulate all forms of matter. I'm sure our gift giving isn't making him sound OP or anything!**

I thanked all the gods for their gifts and the council was dismissed. Lady Athena came up to me and said," Perseus I am so sorry I was so dismissive of you in the past. When I found out you jumped into Tartarus for my daughter, I decided that I would give you permission to marry my daughter when you came to ask me in the future."

"There is no need to apologize to me Lady Athena, I understand why you would be so dismissive of me because I have so many siblings like Orion, Antaeus, Sciron, and Procrustes who were so cruel. And I am glad that you approved of me so much that you would have allowed me to marry Annabeth when I came to ask you your permission." **And once again, Percy demonstrates the well-spoken, rational conversations one can have while in mourning. Are we sure this Percy isn't a robot?**

Athena said," Thank you Perseus for understanding, I only ask that you honor my daughter my following her final wish and move on and find someone you love." **Cue "Somebody to Love"**

I responded," Lady Athena I do not know if I can move on but I can guarantee that I will at least try to move on. **Again, exactly what a kid in the five stages of grief would say. It almost feels like Percy doesn't actually care.** She replied," That is all I ask."

Lord Zeus then arrived and told me," There will be one little thing about you we will change, after that, you will be ready to go to the other earth." I asked," What will you change about me?" Lord Zeus replied," We will change your age to be 15 years old. **Because?...** There is one more thing, we blessed you to already have full control of your powers as we understand how essential it can be."

After the transformation was completed, I said goodbye to my friends and I stepped into the portal. When I stepped out a beautiful woman with raven-colored hair, and electric blue eyes **who was wearing basically a one piece swimsuit, but no need to describe that!** was expectantly looking at me like she wanted to know who I was.

I said," Hi. I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon from an alternate earth and you must be Diana, Princess of the Amazons and daughter of Zeus."

She replied," I've heard a lot about you Percy, and I'm impressed. My… father I guess, told me about your wish and why you're here. I'm going to be your legal guardian in this world. I go by the name of Diana Prince when I am in civilian form and my superhero identity is Wonder Woman. I'll give you a little background info about this earth."

A few hours later…

I was shocked when she started about the Justice League and told me how they were formed. I was even more shocked when I found out that Batman's sidekick got food poisoning because of a guy who called himself Condiment King. **The most shocking thing is that this apparently was important enough to tell Percy when giving a run-down of the entire universe.** She also told me about 6 members of the league being controlled for 16 hours about 2 years ago. ( Percy is about the same age as Dick Grayson due to the change in age. This takes place 2 years after the end of Young Justice season 1 and 3 years before the start of Young Justice season 2. This is also about 4 months after Batman adopted Jason Todd and Dick is having his Robin identity crisis.).

She then said," I have to call a league meeting and tell them about you. Depending on what they say, I'll either have you be my protege/partner or a part of the team the Justice League has. The team calls themselves the Young Justice."

 _At the Watchtower…_

I arrived at the HQ called the Watchtower and Diana went to a huge monitor and clicked a button. **I didn't comment on the fact we were in space, which should be really interesting, because I seem to keep forgetting little details like that.** We waited for about half an hour until everyone arrived. Batman was last to arrive. When he arrived, the Zeta tubes announced his arrival. I felt him trying to sneak up on me and when he was right behind me, I grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. **Bull***t. BULL***T!** Everybody was staring at me in shock. I got him out of the choke hold and he was staring me down which was kind of funny because I was 6'1 and he was 6'2 or 6'3. **BATMAN DOESN'T STARE PEOPLE DOWN WHEN THEY CHOKEHOLD HIM! BATMAN KICKS THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!** He called everyone to sit down and tell them everything about myself. So, I started at when I was twelve and told them everything to the point up to coming to the watchtower. **Jesus, everything? How much time did you have?!** Batman had Diana use her Lasso of Truth on me to make sure everything was true.

Then everybody started questioning me, the Flash asked me," Why did Zeus turn you into a 15-year-old ?" I responded," I'm not entirely sure why he did that. **And neither is the audience** Hopefully it isn't another prophecy." **What would an age decrease have to do with a prophecy?**

Batman said," Since you don't need any training on your combat skills and powers, I'll introduce you to the team. I'll have your suit made for you soon and we will discuss your living arrangements and legal documents later. What will you have as your superhero identity?"

"My name will be Riptide."

* * *

 **So, yeah. That was... bad. Not _awful_ but still bad. There's tons of telling instead of showing and important details left out, not to mention the sheer _blasphemy_ that is Percy BEATING BATMAN ON THE FIRST TRY! But it could be far, far worse. If you have any questions or are really, really offended by anything I said, feel free to complain in a scathing review. **


	2. New Friends a Hestia's Warning

**Oh yeah, I'm posting all 8 chapters at once. It's less impressive when you consider that it too me two weeks to write all of this.**

* * *

 _Batgirl's POV_

I was just looking into a few case files Bruce told me to look at because he started to think there will be an assassination attempt on Ted Kord, also known as Blue Beetle. Suddenly I hear the Zeta tubes announce Batman and "Riptide", whoever that is. **Because I guess Barbara just wasn't important enough to be informed of the super important new team-member from another dimension. Batman's a jerk.**

Out of curiosity, I went to the Zeta transporter to see who this 'Riptide' was. I could've sworn my heart stopped when I saw him. He was kinda tall and looked to be 15-16 years old which is close to my age. **Except, of course, he's not.** He had a Mediterranean tan and messy jet-black hair. Don't even get me started on his eyes, they were a bright sea-green that you could get lost in and showed so much emotion. **And he's certainly demonstrated the full range of that emotion so far.** On top of that, the shirt he was wearing was tight-fitting so I could see his muscles and abs.

He was looking around when he saw me and I felt myself blushing so I turned away. That's when Dick, being the Dick he is, giving me a knowing smirk that made me wanna bash his face in. **Come on, Barb. You love him and you know it. Greybat for the win!**

Batman ordered us to gather and introduce ourselves to Riptide. Before I got there, I asked Dick if he knew this guy. Dick said that he has no clue whatsoever who this guy is. When everyone gathered around he spoke," Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I'll be joining the team. But just call me Percy under normal circumstances. Otherwise, I'm going to use the name Riptide when we are doing our missions. As for my powers, I have hydrokinesis, a small extent of terrakinesis, pyrokinesis, superhuman healing, superhuman senses and reflexes, and an ability to heal others. I'm also decently trained at hand-to-hand and close-quarters combat. **And I can also bring people back from the dead and predict the future!** "

Dick joked," That's a ton of powers Percy, are you sure you aren't replacing everyone on the team?" **If this story is going to be headed in the direction I think it'll be headed, he essentially will.** Percy joked back," That's up to the league, all though they probably won't do that." I said," why don't we introduce ourselves to Percy and tell him some things we've done as a team."

Batman said," That's a good idea Batgirl, all of you introduce yourselves to Percy and I will get going."

I started off," Hey Percy, I'm Batgirl."

"Robin"

"Zatanna, also known as Zatanna Zatara."

"Aqualad, also known as Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur."

"Rocket, also known as Raquel Ervin."

"Artemis, also known as Artemis Crock."

"Kid Flash, also known as Wally West."

"Miss Martian, also known as Megan Morse or M'gann."

"Superboy, also known as Connor Kent."

"Aquagirl, also known as Tula."

"Lagoon Boy, also known as L'gaan."

"Beast Boy, also known as Garfield Logan."

"Bumblebee, also known as Karen Beecher."

"Mal Duncan"

After we introduced ourselves, we told him what powers we have but Dick and I were as vague as possible so that we could make sure that he wouldn't suspect our identities. **Seriously? You think that "I know kung-fu and shoot bat-shaped projectiles" is going to help him narrow down the suspect list?**

The Team decided we want to learn more about Percy so we asked him if he could tell us more about himself. He was ok with it and asked M'gann if she could use her telepathy and show everyone his memories. **This seems like a horrible invasion of privacy.** Before M'gaan started with the memory vision, he warned us," Some of these memories will be a little… extreme so you might wanna keep a few throw-up bags around."

The memories started off with when he started his school year at Yancy and showed everything up until the point of him arriving at Mount Justice. _**Everything?**_ **I feel like even the insanest of fans wouldn't want to go through a years worth of boring school days. They should've just skipped straight to the good stuff.** By the time we got through all his memories it took 3-and-a-half hours **Only 3.5 hours?** and everbody was dumbstruck of everything he went through as a demigod. (I know I should probably slowly reveal all the details but I really want to build up the story and have the team get a good understanding of Percy because of future plot twists and story arcs I want to write. **Translation: I'm really lazy and I don't want to write out a summary of all of the books.** )

I honestly could not understand how a teenager went through so much. Another thing I don't understand is why I felt anger and jealousy going through me every time Percy and Annabeth were being affectionate in the way that boyfriends and girlfriends are. **Jeez, Barbara, you're supposed to be smart.**

Everyone took their time to process what they saw in Percy's memories( Just don't point out that there are a lot of comments about DC in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books. I am aware of that but please replace it with some character from Marvel because you will easily find some character that is similar to the DC character the comment is about. **Why is it that when characters from two universes collide, they have no idea about the existence of the other one despite the fact that it might be pop culture on their world. I'd love to see a Percy Jackson/ Young Justice crossover where the demigods actually know exactly who the Justice League is, and are totally awestruck.** )

After everyone processed Percy's memories, some looked awestruck, others pitying, a few sympathetic, and the rest just in shock. Kaldur, Tula, and La'gaan broke the silence by asking him about Poseidon/Neptune because they were curious about the god they worship. I was thinking about how he doesn't know who a lot of well-known people are so I told him about this Earth's history, pop culture, people and superheroes. **Shouldn't he have gotten this from his rundown from Wonder Woman? Or was she too busy talking about Condiment King?**

Percy's POV

Batgirl was explaining to me about this world while I listened to what she was saying. I thought the way she explains things with such interest she reminds me of Annabeth. **Yes, please _tell us_ how she reminds you of Annabeth, don't _show it_ through dialogue. **That thought sent me into deep thought about Tartarus and what happened to Annabeth. Batgirl must have noticed my lack of focus and she asked me," Hey Percy, is there anything bothering you? I know you just met us but you can come talk to me or anyone on the team anytime there is something bothering you." The whole team nodded when she said this. **For some reason I wasn't concerned about everyone nodding in perfect unison like robots.**

"Thanks Batgirl, it means a lot that all of you would be willing to do that for me." "No problem Percy." Robin excitedly jumped up and announced," Why don't we duel Percy and see his skills and test him. Let's start off with Percy vs. Mal." **Great idea. Send the muggle rookie up against the OP demigod.** Mal and I agreed and went to the training room and entered the ring. Robin yelled," BEGIN." and Mal and I started circling around each other. **Cue mortal combat theme song.**

Mal went for an experimental jab with his left hand to my ribs to which I stepped back and knocked his hand aside. When I knocked his hand aside, he went for a punch with his right hand which I caught with my left hand and sent a sharp kick to his left knee which made him lose his stance and balance. Using this as an opportunity, I decided to punch him and knock him down to get it over with; but I underestimated his endurance which allowed him to use the momentum of my punch and get himself back up while making me lose my balance. I caught myself quick enough to see Mal sending a kick to my chest and I grabbed his foot and flipped him so that he landed on the ground face-first. Robin then asked me," Percy, we see that you're a good fighter with or without weapons. We want to see you demonstrate your powers now." "Robin, that's not a very good idea because all my powers are very destructive **Not really. Just summon some water from the fountain or whatever and make it into pretty shapes.** and my healing is only useful when I'm wounded or someone else is wounded. Wait a second, I have my food summoning power from Lady Hestia, I can try that. What do you guys want to eat?" They let Wally choose and I summoned about 1 thousand assorted cookies **Jesus, that's a lot of cookies!** and a bunch of mac&cheese. 90% of the food summoned was eaten by Wally. **Wally ate 900 cookies?! Even a speedster can't eat that much and be okay!**

A little while later, the team showed me my room in the mountain which I will be staying in until I have my legal documents created and my legal guardian assigned. **Why the sudden shift to present tense?** When I entered my room, I liked it because it was kind of cozy and it had a fireplace. **A common feature of rooms in a hidden underground bunker.** When I sat down by the fireplace a girl came out of it and I jumped. The girl started giggling and I realized it was Lady Hestia. I welcomed her," Hello Aunt Hestia, how are you?" "I'm fine Percy but I came here for a few specific reasons."

I asked her," So what are the reasons you came here Aunt Hestia?" "Percy, your father wanted me to give you this weapon he had made for you. This weapon is called Maelstrom. It's made of Atlantian Silver which can harm mortals, immortals, and monsters and turns into a watch. It has two forms, the first is a sword that is exactly like Anaklusmos and the other form is a 6-foot bostaff **Because if you're going to be ursurping the roles of canon characters, you need a Robin's weapon**. Click the blue button to turn it into a sword and the green button to turn it into a bostaff. When you want them to turn into a watch, just think about it. The other reason I am here is because when I blessed you, I blessed you with a power that very few people know **Pyrokinesis? I think lot's of people know about pyrokinesis.** I have and I blessed you with it because there is another prophecy you will have to face but it won't begin for another 4-5 years. **Great! So there's pleanty of time for the plot to meander all over the place and loose focus!** I know this because the Fates told me and have also to bless you with this power. **What is it, the "The Power of Love"?** " Seeing my curious look, she continued," The power I gave you is the power of Hope **Oh my God. It really is the Power of Love! *Groans*** which allows you to gain more power from the emotion of hope and give others hope as well. This power may seem insignificant now but it will be very useful later. The reason you were given this is because the foe you will face due to the prophecy is the Primordial of Hatred, Hopelessness and Fear. He is also the son of Erebus and Nyx. **Yea, so I looked this guy up, and apparently there's no such thing as "The Primordial of Hatred, Hopelessness and Fear". Points off for lack of mythological accuracy. Unless you're just talking about Darkseid. In which case points for Darkseid.** I have to leave but I will to talk to you sometime soon. As for now, get some rest after you talk to your friend with the pointy ears."

* * *

 **Well. This went about as it was expected. By which I mean uninteresting, OOC and a complete and utter waste of time. But at least it was fun sporking, and the harmlessness took my mind off the sheer awfulness of my day. Hopefully it'll do the same for you.**


	3. Poll About Who Percy Should Live With

_Batman's POV_

After the team showed Percy his room, I decided that I would take notes of what he wanted to be on his legal documents. When I reached the room, I heard a female voice giggling and decided to sneak in to the room and listen in. Percy greeted the little girl as "Aunt Hestia" so I decided that the little girl was the Olympian Goddess of the Hearth. As I listened in, I found out that Percy has a new weapon, the sword form he definitely can use but he will probably need training with the bostaff. I continued listening in when I heard that Percy will be involved in another prophecy where the foe is the Primordial of Fear, Hatred, and Hopelessness. I can see how the power of Hope can be useful as it can counter fear, hatred, and hopelessness. I will admit I was surprised when I was called out by Hestia.

When she left, I walked toward Percy and explained," Percy, I am here because I came here to discuss with you the information that will be on your legal documents. What would you like the names of your parents to be written as?"

He responded by saying that he wanted his dad's name to be Paul Jackson and his mom's name to be Sally Blofis as to avoid suspicion about why he has his mother's last name instead of his father's. He also responded that he didn't want his dad's name to be Poseidon because it would raise suspicion that he is a demigod and because the world knows about the Greek Gods due to Wonder Woman being a daughter of Zeus.

Once that ordeal was over, I asked him about who his civilian identity should live with for legal purposes and such.

 _I understand that this chapter is short but I wanted to create a poll about who Percy should live with. The options are :_

 _Bruce Wayne (Batman)_

 _Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)_

 _Orin (Aquaman)_

 _Other character (if your choice is other character, state the superhero name of the character and make sure that the character is an adult member of the Justice League.)_

 _This poll will last until the morning of Sunday, April 16, 2018._

 **Ugh. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to spork. It's so short that, in the end, there's only one thing wrong with it:**

 _ **Why does Percy need a secret** **identity?!**_

 **Plenty of DC characters don't have a secret identity. Superboy and Ms. Martian didn't until they started going to school. Neither does Aqualad! Why does Percy need to live with a League member? He's got a perfectly good room in Mount Justice, if he was never going to stay why did they give him a room in the first place?! Why is Batman of all people on the list of potential Parental Guardians? He has nothing to do with Greek mythology or Percy as a person, and despite what fanfiction writers may think, Batman doesn't just adopt any punk he finds with the hint of superhero potential! And if the DC world knows about demigods, why doesn't he just come right out and say he's one?! It'd be a hell of a lot easier than forging legal documents!**

 **It all makes no bloody sense!**

 **Yeah, I know this chapter was mega-short, but don't worry. They'll be plenty of long, endless droning later on, I promise you.**


	4. A Visit From Hermes and Dreams

As for the poll about who should be the legal guardian(basically the person who adopts Percy as their child) of Percy, the results are

Aquaman – 3

Wonder Woman – 1

Batman – 4

 **No way. You mean that the Batman crazed writers of fanfiction chose *gasp* _Batman_ as Percy's guardian?! Maybe next they'll have Wally's parents be abusive despite the fact that there's no evidence whatsoever in the television show!**

 _Back to the story_

 _Percy's POV_

When Batman asked me whom I wanted to live with, I had a tough time deciding because the only options I considered were Wonder Woman and Aquaman and both had their pros and cons. If I lived with Diana, I would be treated like a normal person and experience life on land. If I lived in Atlantis, I could gain much better control over my powers but I would probably be dragged into undersea politics which is something I don't wan't to deal with. **Well. Since you were granted total control over your powers by the gods (remember that, Perc?) it seems pretty obvious who you should choose.**

I came to decision,"Batman, I can't decide if I should live with Aquaman or with Wonder Woman. What do you recommend?"

His response cam **Only Batman can make something "cam" out.** out as,"If I was in your situation I would have chosen Atlantis due to being the son of Poseidon but, there must be something else to be taken into consideration as you were thinking about staying with Diana. I think it would be best if the league decides who you should live with."

After Flying Rodent Man(AKA Batman) decided that, he took me to the Watchtower and called for a League meeting. Out of curiosity I asked Batman," From what I heard from the team, they weren't allowed on here until Vandal Savage and Klarion took over the league. So, why did you allow me on here when today is my second day on this earth?" **"Because, Percy, right now you are a Possession Sue so the world revolves around you and reality bends to your will."**

His response," Both you and Diana told me about the feats you've accomplished and what you've sacrificed for your home. I respect you for what you have done and believe it or not you've faced challenges that would make even Superman scared."

I was shocked as this was the GODDAMN BATMAN complimenting me. **I apparently have great respect for Batman** **despite the fact that I literally just made a joke about his name and I kicked his butt the first time we met.**

After a while, the entire league arrived and was seated at the round table. Batman started off by saying," I called this meeting to determine whom Percy will be staying with in his civilian identity as his location can be critical when handling any dangerous situations. You can vote for Percy to live with any member of the League except for Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, Plastic Man, and Captain Marvel." When he said that, I decided that those were the immature members of the league **or they could just have living situations that prohibit them from taking him in.** or in Guy Gardner's case, a jackass. **His haircut alone makes it pretty clear what kind of person Guy is.**

This is how the votes went:

 _Person voting – Person they voted for Percy to live with_

Batman- Aquaman

Superman- Aquaman

Wonder Woman- Wonder Woman

Flash-Batman

Hal Jordan-Batman

Aquaman- Aquaman

Martian Manhunter- Wonder Woman

Green Arrow- Batman

Captain Marvel- Aquaman

John Stewart- Batman

Icon- Batman

Atom- Aquaman

Doctor Fate- Batman

Red Tornado- Wonder Woman

Black Lightning-Wonder Woman

Hawkman- Aquaman

Hawkwoman- Batman

Guy Gardner- Wonder Woman

Black Canary- Wonder Woman

Plastic Man- Atom

 **(** _What was your reaction when Plastic Man voted for Atom?_ **) TBH? I don't care. What I do care about is what if the person who's chosen doesn't _want_ to take Percy? Do they have to because the League said so?**

Batman was so surprised when he got more votes than Wonder Woman or Aquaman but quickly covered it up. He stated," While that was an unexpected outcome, I believe that it is a good idea as I can teach him skills like stealth, crime solving, and other hand-to-hand fighting styles. Hawkwoman, will you help me ready the documents for having Percy be my ward. **(** _In case you are confused, Hawkman and Hawkwoman have civilian identities and Hawkwoman is a social worker for children._ **Wow, points for obscure references to comics mythology!** You _will not find anything about Hawkwoman having this career anywhere in DC related stuff as I made it up for this story._ **Aaand points immediately taken away for making up semi-illogical stuff on the fly just to move the plot along.** **)**

Hawkwoman responded," Understood Batman." Then Batman dismissed the meeting but, Aquaman, Diana, Hawkwoman, and Batman stayed behind to speak with me. Batman gave Hawkwoman a bunch of papers and told her all the information she needed to fill out the papers she needed to submit for the adoption process. Hawkwoman then left after talking with Bats.

Aquaman spoke to me first," Prince Perseus, I was sincerely hoping the league would vote in favor of taking you to Atlantis but I have faith that Batman will train you well. **And it's not like I have the authority to object to this and explain to them why it'd be better if Percy went to Atlantis instead.** " After saying that, Aquaman left. Batman then spoke to me,"We will leave in a few minutes to the Batcave which is below my home." He then turned to Diana and aksed," Will you come over to my house for lunch at 1, I'm free tomorrow. I'll be cooking because I told Agent A to take the day off tomorrow." Diana was blushing while looking amused and questioned," Is Batman asking me out on a date?" At this, Batman looked flustered and responded," Indirectly". Diana said that she would come. **While I hate the sloppy, OOC dialogue, I do love Wonderbat so Ima let this one slide.**

Once that was over, Batman used the Zeta transporter and took us to the Batcave. When I arrived, I was amazed by the sheer size of the cave and amount of expensive tech I saw. Batman spoke up," This is the Batcave, the base of operations for Batgirl, Robin & I. My real name is Bruce Wayne, Robin's is Dick Grayson, Batgirl's is Barbara Gordon. Batgirl lives with her dad, Commissioner Gordon. I adopted Robin and I have another ward named Jason Todd who knows I am Batman. On top of that, I have a butler named Alfred whom I consider a father as he raised me since my parents' death."

A middle-aged man who was graying showed up and spoke in a British accent," It's nice to know that you consider me a father Master Bruce **considering in many incarnation's you're notoriously bad at telling me stuff like this**." Batman introduced me to Alfred and Alfred greeted me as 'Master Perseus' which annoyed the hell out of me. **Just be grateful he's not the Alfred from YJ Abridged.**

After introductions, Alfred showed me my room and told me it was next to Jason's and opposite to Dick's. I decided to properly introduce myself to Dick and Jason. So, I knocked on the door to Dick's room and when the door opened, I saw someone whom I assumed to be Dick because he was the same height as Robin and had the same ebony-colored hair. The other person in the room was a really pretty red-headed girl with bright blue eyes who was very similar in physique to Batgirl. **Already you've scoped out her "physique"? Percy you dirty bird!**

Both Dick and Barbara looked surprised to see me. They decided to play dumb and act as if they didn't know who I was and asked me who I was while getting in a defensive stance. **They figured the best way to play dumb and hide their secret identities was to demonstrate that they could fight while in civilian clothing.** "Dick, Barbara I know you are Robin and Batgirl respectively and that Bruce is Batman. The league decided to make Batman my legal guardian when they took a vote. I was surprised because I was expecting my guardian to be either Wonder Woman or Aquaman." **Hey, Author, you keep saying that like you're disappointed by the audience's choice. Well guess what: it's your story. If you wanted him to go with Wondy or Aquadude you could've just done that. Or, you know, not add Batman as a potential choice in the first place.** When I explained this, they relaxed. I told them that I wanted to introduce myself to Jason and they agreed to help me.

When I knocked on the door, I got a bit of a weird response;"Go away Dickhead, I don't want to be involved in whatever it is you came here for. If this is about you trying to get me to admit I have a crush on Barbara, I won't ever admit it to her." **Wow. Looks like Jason's dumber than ever.** Dick just laughed and responded," You just admitted to her but that's not the reason I'm here." I could hear Jason freaking out and when I looked at Barbara, I saw her giggling at Jason's reaction. After he calmed down, he called out," Then what's the reason you're hear Dickhead?" Dick said," You're going to have another older brother Jason."

Jason quickly opened the door and came out. After he came out, he glared at Dick, avoided looking at Barbara and started analyzing me. Once that was over he stretched out his hand and greeted me,"Jason Todd", I shook his hand and replied,"Percy Jackson". Once I greeted Jason we just exchanged stories and I told him how I got here. Bruce came over and told all of us to go to sleep. As I was going to my room, Bruce told me to come down to the Batcave so that he could test my powers.

When I arrived at the cave, Bruce wanted me to tell him some of my achievements with my powers; so, I told him about Mt. Saint Helens, the fight against Hyperion in Central Park and the fight at Hubbard Glacier. He looked shocked that I was this powerful **Huh. Maybe the badass normal shouldn't have been the one to train the meta-powerhouse.** but morphed his expression just as quickly. Bruce then asked me if I could use any other powers from Poseidon and I responded by saying that I could manipulate water in all 3 forms and even manipulate blood **Bloodbending?! Witchcraft!** along with increased control over the earth. I also told him about my powers from Hestia and informed him that my dad and Hestia blessed me with full control of the powers I gained from them with the exception of the power of Hope from Hestia. He asked me about my healing powers from Apollo and I told him that I can use those quite well.

After discussing powers, Bruce said he wanted to train me with the bostaff and also teach me some tricks he learned with a sword from his training with the league of shadows. We decided to start with the bostaff first and Bruce started by teaching me the proper stance. All of a sudden, a bright white light came into existence in the room. After the light died down, a tall guy with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile stood there and greeted me," Hey Perce, Tyson modified your watch shield to affect mortals along with monsters and immortals and I'm here to deliver it to you. I have another delivery and it is on behalf of the Olympian Council. I present to you your very own armor for crimefighting and it can repair itself of all damage. Here's 2 belt with sheathes for knives and the knives will automatically return to the belt. On top of that, here's a utility belt like Batman's over there. Don't worry about refilling it because it will refill on it's own. **What was Batman doing the whole time Hermes was giving Percy this stuff.**

 _*The armor looks the armor in the link attached below. But, instead of the kind of leg armor the picture has, he has greaves like Batman. It will also be jet-black instead of bronze and the rest of it will have sea-green highlights. The knife belts run diagonally across from his shoulders to his opposite side of ribs where the straps are on the armor on the link.*_

 _** projects/KdqNW**_ **Um... you know that you can't copy/paste stuff on fanfiction right? So like, this link is useless. Also, I tried it out and it takes me nowhere.**

"I absolutely love the armor, thanks Hermes. Tell the rest of the council I said thanks." I was drooling over the armor. The chestplate, shoulder guards, and arm guards were the kind Spartans used but for the face, I had a domino mask like Robin. The leg armor was kinda similar to that of Batman's and the utility belt was in the same position as where Batman's is on his suit. The 2 knife belts were in an X shape across the shoulders to the ribs. The armor was a metallic black and had sea-green highlights. I tried the armor on and put on Maelstrom in my right hand and Tyson's shield _(For convenience, I will call the shield Anemos which is Greek for Storm Surge.)_ on my left hand. Once I put them on I turned Anemos to it's shield form and Maelstrom to it's sword from which I think made me look badass. * **Padding padding padding!***

After that fiasco was over, Bruce said he'll start training me with the bostaff and throwing knives while having my armor on. But before we started bostaff training, we looked through the utility belt.

There were 8 pockets in the utility belt. The first one had vials of Greek Fire. The second pocket contained a few remote-controllable explosives and a trigger. The third one contained cryo-grenades. The fourth one contained tiny EMP generators. The fifth contained several vials of water. Number six had bits of ambrosia and some nectar. Pocket number seven had a really tiny resuscitation device. The last one contained a Swiss Army Knife.

Bruce then started training me on how to use a bostaff and I was able to get the stance right after a few tries. Afterwords, he told me to go to sleep as it was now early Saturday morning.

I passed out the second I reached my room and fell on my bed. I had a dream which didn't make much sense. I was somewhere that looked a lot like Tartarus but I could tell it wasn't Tartarus because I saw stars and planets if I looked up. When I observed my surroundings, I saw a humongous throne and on it; there was a 15-foot-tall guy with glowing red eyes and his face looked like it was made out of granite and he had a bunch of cracks on his face. He kind of reminded me of Thanos from the Marvel movies. **Because Thanos was originally a Darkseid ripoff by Marvel.**

He said in a really deep and gravelly voice," DeSaad, I must go into a deep sleep if I am to collect my essence from across the multiverse to be able to find the Chaos Heart. The time is coming for the awakening of the Chaos Heart and when I harness it, all of existence will be reshaped in my image." **I thought Darkseid wanted the anti-life equation.** After I heard that bit of gibberish, I had a nightmare of the _arai_ terrorizing Annabeth and I down in Tartarus and I couldn't bear her screams when she was experiencing Calypso's curse and then, I felt the curse of Phineas **Good God, what did you do to make Phineas and Ferb curse you?! They're such nice kids!** and I yelled in agony and woke up with a sweat.

All of a sudden, Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Dick, and Jason rushed in to see if I was alright and I told them it was just a nightmare and I'll be fine. But I was left wondering what in the world the Chaos Heart is and who Granite Face was.

* * *

 **Anti-life justifies my sarcasm! Seriously people, I know you love Batman, I love Batman too, but can you focus on another character, _any_ other character for one gosh-darn second?! Jeez!**


	5. Life at Wayne Manor

_The next morning_

When I woke up again, I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I went to breakfast, where Alfred had made scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes for me to eat. Alfred said that he will be going to take a break today and enjoy the life in Gotham. Bruce came out of his room about half-an-hour later and ate breakfast. Alfred left after Bruce ate breakfast and Bruce started looking nervous. I asked him why he looked so nervous and he eyed me as if wondering how I was able to figure that out. **I know how he figured it out! Because he's a Possession Sue!** He then told me that is already 11am and Diana will be coming at 1pm for lunch as it was a date and he can't cook worth his life. I explained to him that my mom taught me how to cook and that I would be able to help him in that matter. **Despite the fact that I was remembering my mother, who is dead and I was [supposedly] grieving, I felt no emotions whatsoever.**

By 12:30pm, Bruce and I had cooked up a large amount of lasagna, baked garlic breadsticks, and made salad. **Gee, lasagna is really more of a dinner entrée than a lunch one. Shame on you Bruce, a billionaire should be more classy than that.** Bruce and I then set up the table and put a salad bowl, a breadstick bowl and a lasagna tray along with plates and silverware. He then put a bottle of wine and wine glasses down. Bruce went up and got ready while I went and put serving utensils on the table. Only about 5 minutes after Bruce came down, Diana was at the door. I opened the door, led Diana to the dining area and left the 2 of them there and I headed to the batcave to practice my powers.

 _About 2 weeks later, on August 18th_ **Um... dontcha think maybe we'd have liked to _see_ that date between Bruce and Diana, or Percy practicing?**

 _Percy's POV_

I just woke up from a nightmare about Tartarus but before that, I had a dream about Granite Face ordering around some dude to find the ' 12 Alpha Mother Boxes' to obtain the 'Chaos Heart' but the dude being ordered around said,"Master, your wish is my command but doesn't your uncle forbid all Apokoliptians from entering his realm. Also, there is the need to travel through multiple universes." Granite Face just grumbled and dismissed the guy, whose name is DeSaad or something. **Okay, why doesn't Percy tell anyone about these dreams? He knows what a demigod dream is, he's used them strategically before, shouldn't he warn Bats about this?**

When I woke up, I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I then wore some workout clothes and headed on out. As soon as I opened the door, Dick and Jason yelled," Happy Birthday Percy" while Bruce and Alfred just wished me happy birthday. **Oh um, apparantly it's Percy's b-day. Nice of you to tell us that and show his reaction!** Bruce told me he was going to take me to the place I was going to get my driver's license as I turn sixteen today. As it turns out, the gods made me younger so that I would finish my schooling properly and not for the sake of the prophecy Hestia warned me about. Bruce had just become my legal guardian 3 days ago and signed me up to go to Gotham Academy and start as a sophomore. **Sixteen years old and a sophomore? Everyone's gonna think you got held back a year.**

After I got my driver's license, we came back to the Manor and ate breakfast while Dick and Jason were arguing about who's more mature **answer: Tim Drake** which Bruce, Alfred and I found very entertaining. Once I completed breakfast, I opened the presents I got. From Jason, I got a book on how to play pranks. Dick gave me a grapnel gun. **Gee... thanks you two... are you sure these aren't just re-gifts?** From Alfred, I got a humongous jar of his cookies to be kept in my room and only for me to eat. **I bet it'll take Jason two days to find and devour them all.** Bruce gave me keys to a metallic blue Lamborghini Aventador with jet black highlights but I could only drive it under the condition that I drive Dick and Jason to school until they can drive on their own. Bruce also informed me that I would be starting patrol today because he felt that I was ready. **He was ready from the moment you met him! He pinned you down effortlessly Batman!**

Bruce let me take the car out for a spin and I took Dick and Jason with me. After I got back, Bruce said that he invited over Barbara for lunch as a small celebration for my birthday and when lunchtime came, Barbara arrived and we just kicked back and relaxed. It was probably one of the best birthdays I've had in a while. **I didn't feel bad at all that for the first time I had a birthday party and my parents and girlfriend were dead!** Commissioner Jim Gordon came to the Manor to pick up Barbara and then he got a call. He sounded really panicked and told Bruce that there was a breakout at Arkham Asylum and that he would leave Barbara here. According to what I've heard from their conversation, Scarecrow, Bane, Harley Quinn, Joker, and Poison Ivy broke out.

We all decided to suit up and Batman told me to pair off with Batgirl. Batgirl and I were perched at the top of the Wayne Enterprises building and were observing any signs of Arkham inmates on the loose. **"Hey, do you think that exploding building is important?" "Nah, keep looking."** Batman told us to go to the Gotham Harbor and investigate there because the Joker has used that location for his base several times. **And if there's one the Joker is, it's predictable!** When we arrived there, we found Poison Ivy and Scarecrow mixing chemicals in a centrifuge. Batgirl told me to use the water in the air to create an invisibility field around us **How the $*#! would that work?!** to reach them undetected.

Batgirl quickly injected a nerve toxin into Poison Ivy's blood to incapacitate her while I knocked out out Scarecrow by smashing the staff form of Maelstrom into his temple. **That was... boringly easy and quick.** Batgirl then called GCPD and told them our location to lock up Scarecrow and Ivy.

We told Batman that Scarecrow and Ivy are accounted for when I heard a maniacal laugh from both Batman and Robin's comms. I told Alfred to check the location of both Batman and Robin. Alfred informed us that they were located at Warehouse 12 of the East Sector in the Warehouse District. When we arrived, Bane was at the entrance so I handed Batgirl a cryo-grenade which she froze him with after she snuck behind him. **Yup, Bane was taken down as easy as that, no need to create suspense or anything.** Batgirl and I went inside the warehouse to see that it was so brightly colored that it gave me a migraine. I suggested that we scout around the warehouse from the catwalks hanging from the ceiling. **What is it with villains always choosing lairs that are super easy for the heroes to sneak around in. If I become a bad guy the first thing I'm gonna do is make sure my lair has no convenient catwalks or air venters large enough to crawl through.** As we were analyzing the warehouse, Bane came running in saying that Batgirl froze him and that she is definitely in the warehouse to try to free Batman and Robin. ***Face palm* You didn't tie him up or knock him out?!** Joker and Harley Quinn started taunting Batgirl hearing this and went back to where Batman and Robin were being held and had Bane stand by them as well. From the looks of it, both have **Whoa, sudden shift to present tense!** concussions and are unconscious so I told Batgirl to provide a distraction while I resuscitate them. She threw down a smoke pellet and got the attention of Quinn and the Joker. Bane decided that he would stand guard by the Dynamic Duo. **I figured Bane would've been the first to attack her because she froze him and all.** I thought that now is as good a time as any to make a dramatic entrance so I gathered all the water around me and created a vortex. I then jumped to the ground and stopped the vortex from flowing around me. Bane decided **Bane keeps "deciding" to do stuff, but does ever actually do it? I can "decide" to start procrastinating on my homework, but that doesn't mean I'll actually start it.** to start pumping his Venom seeing me step out of the vortex and I activated Maelstrom in its staff mode. He swung at me with a really strong punch which made me fly into a wall and I quickly dodged another punch which was coming at me. He sent a kick at my chest which I interrupted by jabbing my staff at his knee and he yelled in pain. He tried to do that ring slam move luchadors do **with what ring?** but I jumped over him and swung my staff at the back of his skull which knocked him on to the ground. I capitalized on his dazed state and put the little resuscitation devices from my utility belt on Batman and Robin. The shock was enough to make them get up. Bane came at me again but I was prepared, I jabbed his neck with my staff and used his momentum to flip him over me which knocked him out for good.

Batgirl on the other hand was having trouble keeping with both Harley Quinn and Joker so I quickly ran to help her out. **After all, no one can be as perfect and wonderful and badass as Percy.** She singled out Harley Quinn and that left me to face the Joker. The Joker asked me," Who's the Bats' new brat?" I quipped," My name is Riptide, but what's yours; is it Pennywise?" He got angry and replied," I see the brat's got a sharp tongue, oh well, I'll just cut it out." Joker then swung at me with his crowbar ***winces* Oh boy are you gonna regret not taking that crowbar Percy. *cough* Redhood *cough cough*** which I just grabbed and broke his nose with it.

He roared in agony and said," You've got fire kid, I like that; but you won't live to see the next day." **Is it just me or is Percy being more jokster-y than the Joker?** I retorted," I definitely have fire" and shot a fireball at him. I gave him second degree burn on his left arm. **You should have fried him to a crisp right there. It'll save us all lot's of pain.** He started laughing and I used that against him by using my staff to bash his head in and knocked him out. Batgirl on the other hand tied up Harley Quinn and started helping up Robin and I helped Batman get back on his feet. **Then I used my teleporting powers to throw all of Batman's rouge gallery into Arkham. Then I created world peace.**

Batman called Commissioner Jim Gordon to pick up Bane, Joker, and Harley Quinn and he came about 10 minutes later. When Gordon saw me, he asked Batman who I am and Batman replied that my name is Riptide. We quickly reached the Batcave after handing over the Arkham inmates. Barbara changed back into her civilian clothes and we headed up to the game room where Barbara and Dick played table tennis against each other while I played chess against Bruce. A little while later, Commissioner Gordon arrived and picked up Barbara.

Bruce said that he was impressed with the way I handled myself tonight and was ready to join the Young Justice team. **The Team?! At this point you're ready to join the frickin' Justice League!** He switched on the TV and put on GBS news channel to see what was going on. We saw that Kord Technologies' main building had exploded with no one dying except for Ted Kord, whom Bruce said is a superhero named the Blue Beetle and has a prototype nanotech armor with an inbuilt AI and he never uses it. Bruce thought that the attack might have been for the nanotech armor and decides to keep an eye out for any information about it.

I head into the Batcave to see what the deal is about. I logged in to the Batcomputer and accessed the Wayne Enterprises communications and security surveillance satellite. I checked what happened and saw that Ted Kord was in his spandex Blue Beetle suit and was fighting Deathstroke and Sportsmaster when suddenly Deathstroke bashed Kord into the wall rendering him unconscious and blowing up the building. **I thought Kord caused the explosion to drive away Deathstroke and Sportsmaster from the Scarab.** I checked other cameras and saw that a kid was nearby and he fell on the ground from the force of the explosion.

As I zoomed in, I saw a dark blue beetle that looked like it was made of metal by the kid. It then crawled towards the kid and latched on to his back. I was surprised by that but I used the facial geometric scanner to see who this kid was and it showed that his name was Jaime Reyes. I had the Batcomputer check his records in the database of all US residents that the government has. He is an A's and B's student in the 6th grade with a really good behavioral record. He seemed nice enough so I just decided to keep tabs on him. **Um, throughout the entirety of getting his armor, Jaime is terrified and in pain and screaming for help. The fact that you do nothing and just sit back and watch him suffer is terrible. Also, Jaime doesn't get the Beetle until a year before S2.**

I felt someone come into the Batcave by using the water vapor in the surroundings. Bruce looked over my shoulder and saw the file I made on Jaime Reyes and said that I did a good job. I told him that this kid is actually a kid that seems normal so it would be best to keep a tab on him and everything that happens in his vicinity. **Yeah, he is normal, really normal and not at all prepared for this, and he's totally terrified, so _don't stalk him, HELP HIM!_**

 _4 days later August 23rd …_

Today is the first day of my sophomore year at Gotham Academy and my first day of school in quite a while, I haven't gone to school since I was kidnapped by Hera of my earth. I got up and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. I wore the Gotham Academy uniform, which was a white dress shirt, a red tie, a navy blue blazer with the Gotham Academy logo and khaki pants. Jason and Dick also got ready and we all ate breakfast. Alfred made cinnamon toast, biscuits and gravy, and bacon for breakfast. After we ate, I drove the three of us to Gotham Academy. When we arrived at the school, we went to the Commons where everyone was being handed their schedules.

When Dick and I went to the Sophomore's section we received our schedules. For some reason, everybody was gathering around me and Dick and looking at me. **Huh. Maybe it's because you're, I don't know, a new kid?!** I heard whispers about me like 'That's Bruce Wayne's new charity case', 'he's really hot', 'he looks pathetic', and a bunch of other comments about me. Dick showed me around the school and we met up with Barbara who was talking to a blonde-haired girl that seemed really familiar. I then realized that the blonde is Artemis from the Young Justice team. **You know, Artmeis has the worst secret identity ever. I mean, A) She uses _her own name_ , B) How many natural blondes with Asian features do you know?**

I re-introduced myself to her and she congratulated me on making the news today. She told me that the Gotham Gazette published an article on me being Batman's new protege. She told me that she is a senior this year and she will be going to college with her boyfriend next year. **Spitfire FTW!**

I then went to my first hour class which was Ancient European Culture. **You're studying Ancient Civ in Sophomore year?! I finished that in Freshman year!** We started off by introducing ourselves and we got our schedule for the year and it said that first semester will be about Greece and second semester will be about Rome. **How convenient. Why, whenever the demigods go to school, they're studying Ancient Greece? It's like schools in their universe teach nothing else!**

Second hour was Honors Pre-Calculus and thank Athena that she removed my dyslexia. **Dyslexia relates to writing, not math.** Third hour was Honors English 2. Fourth hour was Honors Chem. Fifth hour was lunch. Sixth hour was Latin. **Lingua Latina est lingua optima!** Seventh was Forensics. And, eighth hour was Engineering Concepts Energy. The only thing that bothered me today was the number of girls who tried to get me to be their boyfriend. And here I was thinking that Drew Tanaka was bad enough. **I thought Drew hit on Jason, nor Percy. Although nice semi-obscure reference.**

* * *

 **This chapter: boring but harmless. And by boring I mean really really REALLY boring.**


	6. Clue's to the New Prophecy

_The next day, after coming home from school…_ **MEANWHILE, in the Hall of Justice**

Boy, am I glad that today is a Friday. **Would you still be glad if I sang the Friday Song? I didn't think so.** I have a little bit of homework from Honors Pre-Calc **I pray for your sake that you are not studying probability like I am.** , and Forensics **Wait, Forensics is an actual class? I thought it was extracurricular.**. I'll finally be getting to join the Young Justice team today. **Didn't you join when you introduced yourself?** I finished my homework today and I put my armor on, which I found out can turn into a pair of glasses. What I don't understand is whyBarbara was staring at me when I put the glasses on. **I guess Batgirl just finds glasses an extreme turn-on.** That's my ADHD making me lose my concentration, stupid ADHD. **I thought Athena took away your ADHD. It certainly hasn't come up previously.**

I headed down to the Batcave to hear Bruce and Dick arguing with Dick yelling that he isn't a child anymore and that he can't constantly be under Batman's wing. Dick then went to say that he doesn't want to be Robin but something greater and that Jason deserves to be Robin. Bruce said that he has been keeping Dick around him so much because that's the only way he knows Dick will be safe. **I told this instead of quoting the actual dialogue because?...**

I walk in to try to diffuse the tension. I asked Bruce what the problem is and both him and Dick told me their side of the problem. I suggested that Bruce let Dick fight crime under a new identity and let him do solo patrols for a month with either me or Batgirl shadowing him incase he needs backup. If he is able to handle himself for a month, he will be allowed to go on solo patrols without supervision with the condition that he calls for backup immediately if he needs it. Bruce agreed to this and asked Dick what he is going to use as his new identity and Dick said 'Nightwing'. **I don't get it. I thought Jason became Robin as soon as he was adopted. That's why Bats took him in, he was impressed by his skills when he stole the Batmobile's wheels.**

After I helped Bruce and Dick sort out their problem, we suited up and headed to the cave. When we arrived, everyone greeted me and gave me a rundown of the basics and a tour around the cave. I was talking to everyone to learn more about them and just discussing everyday occurrences in general.

M'gann was asking me about life with the Batfamily while I taught her the recipe for my mom's cookies. Superboy talked to me about the movie Avengers: Infinity War **Wait what. This is, I'm assuming, some time between 2010 and 2016. Infinity War hasn't come out yet!** and recent vehicle models that have come out.

All of a sudden, an alert went off saying that there was boom tube activity detected in Central City. There were two other alerts, one saying that the STAR Labs facility in Metropolis had a major explosion and another saying that in Coast City, a bunch of creatures were attacking a girl who was flying and shooting bright green energy blasts from her hand.

Kaldur divided us into teams. He assigned himself, Zatanna, and Kid Flash as Alpha and they will go to Central to find the source of the boom tube activity. Beast Boy, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Lagoon Boy are Beta and they will go investigate the STAR Labs in Metropolis. Robin, Artemis, and Riptide are Gamma and will see the problem in Coast City. **Um, should this be in quotations?**

When Robin, Artemis, and I arrived in Coast City, we got to the scene of the problem as quickly as we could.

At the place, we saw these weird aliens that were attacking a flying girl who had orange-gold skin, fiery red hair, and bright green eyes. **And, if it's anywhere near the original comics, was wearing very little.** The aliens had really sharp weapons designed to kill while the girl was obviously trying to incapacitate them. **Why? They held her as slave for years, I wouldn't hold back.**

Robin decided that we should help out the girl and incapacitate the aliens. **Why are we immediately taking her side without proper intell? She's pretty, of course!** He quickly used his grapple hook to grapple onto an alien but disconnected the grapple line from the gun and shot the other end of the grapple to the ground, effectively stopping the alien from being able to move. Artemis on the other hand was using her sonic arrows to knock them out, while I used the vapor in the air to fly up and created constructs out of water to knock them out. I saw a few civilians who hadn't fled yet so I went down to save them.

I got the civilians to safety and turned around to look at the fight between the aliens and the girl. My eyes widened but I didn't move fast enough as the girl crashed into me and landed on me. She landed in a way that had her exactly on top of me and her lips were touching mine. **Seriously?! First Percy sinks Greybat, now Starwing?! Why the (*%#^! is Dick Grayson even in these stories?! He could be replaced entirely by Percy and nothing would change!** I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Robin snickering while Artemis had a small smile on her face. I glared at Dick, but he barely flinched, as a result of having a domino mask and having a really bright blush on my face.

The girl quickly got up and spoke," I am really sorry for crashing into you and kissing you. My name is Koriand'r and I am the princess of Tamaran. I am able to speak your native language so well is because Tamaraneans are able to learn languages through any form of physical contact. My reason for coming to this planet is for amnesty, as my home planet was destroyed by Okaaran warlords and the surviving members were sold into slavery. Will you take me somewhere I can be safe?"

Robin, Artemis,and I told her that we will have to interrogate her first and then we will find her a safe place to stay so long as what she said is true and she has no intention of harming anyone.

When we arrived at Mount Justice, Batman was waiting for us. I saw that Kaldur, Zatanna, and Kid Flash had a guy in his late teens with Hispanic features and an awed look on his face as he took in his surroundings. **Blue Beetle? Already?**

Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Superboy and Miss M. were also standing there. **Oh, yeah these people were there too. They're so inconsequential that I completely forgot to mention them.**

Batman told us to start explaining and we did. Kaldur said that the boom tube activity was because of parademons coming after the Hispanic teen that was standing near him. When he saw our confused expressions, he elaborated and explained to us that the parademons said," Lord Darkseid needs this child for his cause." **Parademons can talk? Okay, now I'm think of a scene from Justice League War: Abridged where Batman pretends to be a parademon and it's absolutely hilarious. Hehe. What? Oh, right, boring story now.**

I asked the teen what his name is and he replied that his name is Cisco Ramon. Batman looked up his records and saw that he is 20 years old. **I thought you said he was teen! You made me think he was Jaime!** He got a Masters degree in Engineering from MIT at age 17 and is currently working at the Central City STAR Labs facility under Harrison Wells. **Um, shouldn't they know him? Doesn't Barry know him?**

Batman had a blood test done and found out that he is a metahuman. We asked Cisco what powers he had and he said that he can see events occurring in the present and events that can might in the future by touching some objects and can shoot energy blasts. He also said that he found out he can open portals to places on this universe and other universes across the multiverse from the analysis that Harrison Wells did on him. **Well Jeez, when you say it out loud, Cisco is _insanely_ powerful. How does he not win every fight? He can just pop into other universes and grab whoever he wants.**

When he mentioned that, something clicked in place. I asked Batman if he had a picture of Darkseid and he showed me the picture of Granite Face. I told Batman about my dreams of Darkseid wanting the 12 Alpha Mother boxes, the Chaos Heart, and needing to go to other universes for some of the Alpha Mother boxes. **There he'll run into Thanos looking for the Infinity Stones. Darkseid will beat the crap outta that pathetic him-wannabe, and there will be much rejoicing.** I realized that he needed Cisco for traveling across multiverses.

Batman said he would discuss the topic later. **What? Evil nigh-invulnerable guy is trying to take over the world. It can wait.** He then turned to Koriand'r. Robin, Artemis and I explained how we met her and what she told us. Batman had Martian Manhunter look through her memories to cross-check and what she said is a 100% correct.

Batman then said that he had a solution for her. He would arrange for her to live in Mount Justice. He asked her if she would like to live a normal life **she's an orange girl with no irises. I don't think she _can_ live a normal earth life. **or help the team to which she replied that she does not want people to suffer and would be willing to join the team. Garfield suggested that her superhero name be Starfire. I actually thought that the name has a nice ring to it.

The Flash contacted Harrison Wells and informed him of Cisco's problem and said that he wants Cisco to be safe and would be willing to let Cisco do his work online while he stays under League protection. **Um, ain't Harrison the Reverse Flash? Maybe we shouldn't be trusting him so much, guys.** Cisco said that he would like to help the team or the League. The league pondered about it and said that they would allow him to work as technical support for the team.

Batman then turned to Miss M., Superboy, Beast Boy, and Lagoon Boy for information about the explosion at the Metropolis STAR Labs facility. Superboy reported that the head of the Metropolis facility is Silas Stone. Silas's son Victor Stone was angry that Silas would not attend his football game. So, Victor entered STAR Labs and ranted to his dad about him being neglectful. When Silas didn't respond, Victor punched the nearest object in his vicinity which turned out to be a Mother box, the odd thing about this motherbox is that it was much larger than a regular Mother box. **Heh. Again I am reminded of a far better retelling of this scene in Justice League War: Abridged. Go check it our, it's funny.**

Victor's father decided to run tests on him so that he can stabilize him. Batman seemed to be in deep thought and then his eyebrows quickly shot up which made me think that he came to a conclusion.

After Superboy explained the situation at Metropolis STAR Labs, Batman pulled me aside to discuss the recent events.

 _List of all events that have occurred so far which are most likely connected_ **Connected? No s*** Sherlock. It took ya this long to figure it out?**

 _1) Hestia gives powers of Hope and warns of prophecy to defeat the Primordial of Fear, Hatred and Hopelessness._

 _2) Dreams about Darkseid wanting 12 Alpha Mother boxes and needing to travel throughout the multiverse to obtain all of the Alpha Mother boxes. With all 12 of them, he can get the Chaos Heart and rebuild reality in his own image._

 _3) Attack on a metahuman who can create portals to other multiverses._

 _4) A human physically bonds with an unusual mother box which might possibly be an Alpha Mother box._

 ***Gasp!* I know what's happening! Darkseid is going to trick Nightcrawler into becoming the Pope! It all makes perfect sense!**

These are the points Batman and I discussed and made note of. I decided to contact Apollo, Athena, and Hestia about these to learn more. Bruce then told me to help Koriand'r get accustomed to life on earth. He then warned me to use protection.

That's it, I have officially decided to teach Dick Grayson a lesson. **What did Dick ever do?** He _WILL_ face the wrath of the Bane of Kronos. **Well. That's not terrifying at all.**

* * *

 **Why bother to _show us_ what happened on everyone's mission when you can tell us?! You'll notice I've been saying that a lot. **


	7. The Final Verse

_Percy's POV_

I was showing Koriand'r around Mount Justice when she told me that she preferred being called Kory. Kory, asked about the planet's traditions and customs so I told her what I knew about traditions and customs and why I was in this universe. **Dude, I don't think just saying "This planet has traditions and customs" is going to be enough information.** I also told her about my life as a demigod. **Neither is saying "I live life as a demigod."**

I was interested to see if she knew any hand-to-hand combat styles as she mentioned fighting as a gladiator on Okaara. Her response was that she is very skilled with a staff and spear. **She can also shoot _fricken lasers out of her eyes_ , but that's nowhere near as important. **When she mentioned this, I asked her if she could give me tips on fighting with a staff and she agreed to help me.

We went to the training room where I activated Maelstrom in it's staff form. I asked her if she needed another staff to be able to instruct me. She told me not to worry about getting another staff and used her ability to siphon ultraviolet light and used it to create a staff almost the same way a Green Lantern creates constructs with their ring. **Starfire can do that?! *flips through insanely large collection of Teen Titans comics*. No, no she cannot.**

The first instructions were on my stance. Batman trained me to have my body leaning forward and have my feet the way a cat does when it's about to pounce. Kory's method was to have me on the balls of my feet but, have my front leg normal and have my back leg bent to provide more agility. From what I've been taught, Batman's stance gave me more strength but Kory's gave me more agility, speed, and maneuverability. I decided Kory's stance works better for me as I always had relied on speed more than strength.

She taught me a few disarming techniques along with several ways to parry attacks. Kory also suggested that I use my powers in sync with my hand-to-hand combat which reminded me that Maelstrom was made to increase my affinity with dad's powers. I concentrated on harnessing energy from Maelstrom and when Kory attacked me, I used a parry she taught me and froze her with the staff.

We continued training with the staff for a little while. After training, the two of us went on a stroll around the cave while talking about ourselves. That is when I bumped in to a wolf with snowy white fur and the wolf stood 4 feet at its shoulders. The wolf growled at me and I immediately jumped back but hesitated to attack it. **I didn't question what the heck a massive wolf was doing roaming the halls though.** That's when Connor arrived and introduced me to Wolf the wolf. **Why didn't Percy meet Wolf when he met the rest of the team?** He told me the story of when the team went to India.

 _3 months later…_ **It took Conner three whole months to tell you about that one trip?!**

"Lord Darkseid, the god unrestricted by the Ancient Laws **aren't all the gods unrestricted now?** that lives on Earth-712 is finally dead but he has figured out along with that wisdom goddess what we are after. They have hid the 2 Alpha Mother boxes that are on their earth. We must obtain them. On the other hand, the sun god who was turned mortal is also dead due to the Roman Emperors that are working for us." **Why did you kill off Jason and Apollo? How does that move the plot along?!**

I woke up with a start, and tried to collect my thoughts after that dream. Isn't earth 712 the earth that I'm from? I remember Jason was unrestricted by the Ancient Laws. So he's dead? What! No, no, no, no! Jason can't be dead, isn't it enough for the Fates that Annabeth is dead? But, Jason and Athena figured out that Darkseid must have wanted the Alpha Mother boxes and hid the 2 that are on that earth. Wait, Apollo was turned into a mortal? And he died? Roman emperors? Working for Darkseid? How did Darkseid send his minions to that universe if he doesn't have Cisco? **Idiot. If _you_ can travel through worlds, why can't he? **I need answers.

I was lost in thought about what to do to solve the problem. **I wasn't, however, worried or grieving for Jason or Apollo. Screw em. They're not main characters in the fanfic anyway.** I took a shower and headed to the dining room where I told Alfred good morning. He made an amazing breakfast as usual which I ate. I headed to the Wayne manor living room and I sat by the fireplace after which I prayed to Hestia for answers. A few minutes later, she came out of the fireplace. "Hi Aunt Hestia, how have you been?" "I'm not sure Percy, both Jason and Apollo were killed and it's affected everyone in our world." She held out a folder,"Jason, Athena, and Apollo were working together to figure out why Roman emperors were brought back to life from the Underworld and made into gods. **Um, they _explained_ why. They've become so infamous and had so many statues of worship erected to themselves they became gods. **This folder is a copy of all the information they gathered. The thing that bothers me the most is the fact that neither of these deaths occurred by the Fates' actions. The Fates have no control whatsoever about the actions that are happening." **Bull****. The Fates always predict what's gonna happen. They're just d***s who let horrible stuff go down. Like the story of Oedipus.**

"Why did the Fates let this prophecy happen then?" **What prophecy?** I asked. Hestia said," Percy, you have to understand that when Chaos went to the Void, she **Ugh, if there's one re-occuring trope in Percy Jackson fanfiction I truly hate, it's the personification of Chaos. Read the Theogony or the Hesiod, Chaos is not sentient!** put part of her essence in the world to deliver prophecies. They are not given by her consciously but instead are simply a manifestation of her power. The Fates weave Fate based off of the prophecies that are given." **Bull.**

Hestia then told me," Sorry I couldn't be here for your birthday party Percy. **Seriously?! That's what you're gonna talk about?! Not "I'm sorry Jason and Apollo are dead?!" Author, who I'm assuming is at least partially self-inserting himself into Percy, you are so self centered!** Here is my present to you, it's a pair of gauntlets that I had Athena and Hephaestus work on for you. They are compatible with your armor. Using them, you can use my fire powers to a greater extent. Both gauntlets have short blades that you can call out and retract with a thought. **Why does this mofo need any more powers and weapons?! He can already take down the Trinity without a sweat!** Also, here's the folder."

I studied the gauntlets, which were basically fiery orange **that will _not_ go with your armor. **Assassin's Creed gauntlets with retractable blades that extend from behind my knuckles. I thanked Aunt Hestia and asked her to update me in some way or another about what happens on that earth. **Percy would regret that phrasing when Hestia sent him a singing telegram later that week.** When she left, I noticed Bruce, Alfred, Jason **Jason?! What are you doing back from the dead?! Oh, wait never mind.** and Dick watching me.

"How much did you guys hear?" Jason replied," We heard everything from when you asked your aunt how she was. Cool gauntlets by the way." **Also someone is murdering random gods and trying to destroy the universe, I guess. Percy's awesome weapons are way cooler!** Dick and Bruce glared at him while Alfred watched in contemplation.

I opened the file to see that the first page is a prophecy

 _The Lost Hero, The Lord of the Sun, and The Lady of Owls will reveal_

 _To the Hero who lost his Achilles' Heel_

 _The fall of the sun shall bring upon the world the final verse_

 _That deals the fate of the multiverse_

 _The Lost Hero's death shall begin the final war_

 _As the Champion of Hope must become the first of the Life corps_

 _Only when he unites all 12 Alpha Mother boxes_

 _He will defeat the Lord of Apokolips_

 _But he will doom the Multiverse if the Alpha Mother boxes are kept separated_

 **God, this sucks as a prophecy and a poem. As a prophecy it's too bloody obvious! These things should be shrouded in mystery, with lot's of double meanings and potential pitfalls. This one outright states: "Jason Apollo and Athena/Annabeth with help Percy form the "Life Corps", probably referring to the White Lantern Ring (despite the fact that it's the _Blue_ Latern Corp that's connected with hope), and gather all the mother boxes to defeat Darkseid. It outright _states_ he will win. Bo-oring! And as poem, the rhythm is way off, there's too much change in meter from line to line, and at one time you rhymed "verse" with "verse". C+ _at best_.**

I read aloud the prophecy to Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Alfred who didn't say anything after that.

The next page was a letter from Jason which read,"Percy, the Fates told me that you are the Champion of Hope that the prophecy talks about. Please take this burden or else the world will cease to exist. The two mother boxes are with Lady Iris, pray to her and tell her the code word 'Elpis' and she will give you the mother boxes. **Great idea, Jason, giving this super important info in a letter that can easily be intercepted.** We have found out that there is one in your universe, and another one on Earth- 3621. Please take care bro. From, Jason." **Now, this could become a really touching moment of grief, if only Percy would SHOW SOME GODDAMNED EMOTION FOR ONCE!**

I prayed to Lady Iris and told her the code word 'Elpis' to which she gave me 2 really heavy boxes which looked like bronze versions of the Tesseract in the MCU **Nooo, the Tesseract looks like a mother box knockoff. Actually, it doesn't! A motherbox looks like a colorful little rectangular box with lot's of techno-lines. The Tesseract just looks like a lame glowy cube.** I asked Bruce to store them somewhere safe and he went to put them in the Batcave.

I worked out the prophecy for the most part **because it was the dumbest prophecy ever,** but I couldn't figure out the 6th line about me being the first of the Life corps. I was snapped out of my musings when somebody rung the doorbell to Wayne Manor.

I went to see who it was and saw it was Barbara who came over to work with me on the project in Ancient European Culture and the data analysis portion of the Forensics lab. **The F**** does Ancient European Culture matter?! THE END IS NIGH!** We headed to my room and I opened up Daedalus's laptop which Lord Hades had sent to me after he found it in the riverbank of the Styx. **Wait, I thought that the laptop was in Festus/the Argo II. How did it end up in Styx?**

It took me a while to figure it out but the password turned out to be Seaweed Brain. **Again, another great moment for some feels, but once again Percy fails to acknowledge any emotion. We do get long, drawn out paragraphs about his _fighting stance_ though! **We started on the project for which we had to create a family tree of the Greek gods. It was 1:30 pm by the time we finished and we went down to eat lunch. **Dammit, Percy, didn't you read the prophecy?! You should be looking for the Mother boxes, not doing homework. What part of THE FATE OF THE MULTIVERSE IS AT STAKE do you not understand?!**

After we got back to my room and finished the data analysis portion of the Forensics lab, Barbara asked me why I looked a bit off. I recapped the events that occurred before she came starting from my dream about Jason's death to the mother boxes being locked up by Bruce.

We went down to the cave to practice our hand-to-hand combat. That's when we walked into a three-way duel between Bruce, Dick, and Jason. I took Maelstrom and joined in. I activated Maelstrom in it's staff form and jabbed Bruce in the back and flipped him onto the ground after which I spun the staff near Jason's feet which caused him to trip. It was just me and Dick left in the ring until Barbara joined in by landing on my shoulders and flipped over, headbutting Dick in the process which sent him out of the ring. **Yup. Percy alone was able to take out Batman and Eventually-Redhood just like that. I buy it 100%.**

I deactivated Maelstrom and got into an offensive stance and charged at Barbara. She attempted to trip me by sliding under me but I expected it and jumped over her. We kept exchanging blows for the next 10 minutes until I decided to go for broke and sent a palm strike to her ribs which she parried. She then used my momentum to knock me down to the ground and she ended up straddling my waist. I blushed realizing the position we were in and told Barbara that I give up. When we got up, her face was a really bright pink which made no sense whatsoever. **No sense?! You just blushed too! Are human emotions really that alien to you?!**

Afterwards, I asked Barbara if she would be my date to homecoming and she said that she will go with me. ***huff* Oh, YEAH, SURE, as her to the FREAKING PROM. Not like the WORLD'S SOON TO BE ON FIRE OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Just to clarify re. some of my Marvel bashing: I don't hate Marvel comics or the MCU. While I fully admit I'm a bit more of a DC fan, I don't believe that every element of Marvel Comics was stolen from DC. Just some of them.**


	8. Nice to Meet You Victor Stone!

_November 24th, the next day._

I was in this multiverse Poseidon's palace **Huh?! When did you get there?** and I saw both my father and this multiverse's version of him talking. When they spotted me, I approached and said a 'Hi?" which came out as a question rather than a greeting. My actual dad spoke," Son, please head over to Atlantis when you wake up **wait, he's sleeping?! You never properly established that!** , my counterpart has spoken to Aquaman who will explain everything to you."

The next dream I had was of the Olympian Throne Room on my home earth. Zeus had extremely large bags under his eyes which were puffy and bloodshot to the point that his eyes might stay red forever. **Well, at least _somebody_ in this book is showing emotional reactions of some kind. **He spoke silently, yet his voice was defeaning. ***facepalm* That is the single dumbest non-Moondaughter hyperbole I've ever heard.** "As the King of the Gods, I hereby transfer the domains of the sun and archery to Artemis and the rest of Apollo's domains along with his seat on the Council to his son Asclepius.

My final dream was of Darkseid smirking, and saying,"I thank you parademon, for bringing me the blood of the human known as Cisco Ramon. With his blood, Desaad will be able to create a way for me to travel across the multiverse."

I woke up understanding how Darkseid was able to get to Jason. **What, how the % ^! did Darkseid recreate Cisco's powers just through his blood? You know what, it's a comic book story, this is the last chapter, let's just get through this.** I took a hasty shower due to the stress of the situation. **Bitch why do keep taking showers and doing your homework and eating large breakfasts and having unnecessary training sessions and crap? You need to act _now_. **Alfred was tired so I made breakfast myself and decided to speak to Bruce to inform him of my necessity to talk to Aquaman.

Bruce was on his way to the kitchen so I made a plate for him and greeted,"Good morning". He looked like he would drop any moment. I explained to him the situation and how I needed to communicate with Aquaman. He gave me the coordinates to the Atlantean Throne Room's zeta tube. I put on both Anemos and Maelstrom in shield form **Who what now? Oh, I'm sorry, I basically tuned out everytime you droned on about your "super cool" new weapons.** and inputted the coordinates in the Batcave's zeta tube.

When I arrived, the guards were in fighting stances and had their tridents pointed at me. A red-haired lady and Tula arrived at the Zeta, and Tula told the guards that I was not an enemy in any way. The red-haired lady looked at me with an analytical gaze and asked me of who I was and why I had come here along with my coming through the zeta tube.

I introduced myself as Percy Jackson and explained to her that I was here on a message that I needed to receive from King Orin. As for me coming through the zeta, I informed her that I was Riptide. She looked shocked and bowed immediately. When I asked her why the Queen of Atlantis was bowing to a surface-dweller **wait, if you know Mera's the queen why don't you know her name?** she told me that she was informed of my heritage, my deeds, and the reason I was here.

So she sent me along to the throne room, where Aquaman was sitting on the throne. I greeted Aquaman **_hey_ , why isn't _Aquaman_ bowing to you? **and he got to the point.

"Back in the ancient times, Lord Poseidon was looking for a city to be the patron of after losing Athens. Atlantis was an island city-state which had 8 Olympians, not including Lord Poseidon competing to be it's patron. As we were an island, we prayed for Lord Poseidon to be our patron and he happily accepted, the other Olympians competing for patronship were furious and plotted for the destruction of Atlantis. Lady Hestia informed our lord of this and he blessed the residents of Atlantis with the ability to be amphibious, have extremely dense skin to withstand the pressure of being underwater and much higher physical capabilities than normal surface-dwellers. Then he submerged the city seconds before the Master Bolt hit the city. That is how we are able to survive underwater." **Eh, it's better than the story told in Moondaughter 2.**

I asked him what that had to do with anything and he said that Poseidon sent him an herb that will give me the abilities that regular Atlanteans have. **Um, don't you have them already and more?!** He also wanted to have Maelstrom and Anemos enchanted to withstand magic-based attacks. **Shouldn't they do that already what with them being _magic_ and all?!**

After consuming the herb ***insert Black Panther ceremonial herb stripping scene here*** and enchanting the weapons, a tall black-haired man that looked a little bit like Aquaman came in. **Orm looks about as much like Aquaman as Loki does Thor. AHA! One more thing Marvel _stole_ from DC!** He walked in greeting Aquaman," How are you brother, it seems like a fine morning and who might this young surface dwelling lad be? How is he able to breathe underwater without gills?"

Aquaman seemed amused and answered that my name is Percy Jackson and I am a son of Poseidon. The dude, whose name is Orm bowed to me which I told him is absolutely unnecessary.

I left Atlantis and gave Bruce a briefing. He told me to wake up Jason and Dick, wait, that reminds me Dick's birthday is in exactly one week and he'll finally drive on his own. I was getting sick of listening to One Direction because Zatanna had him hooked on to their music. **Does that make him a "bitchy prep" in Flavia's mind?**

I shook off my thoughts and headed to Jason's room to wake him up. Jason has finally donned the Robin costume last month while Dick chose to be called Nightwing, and had on a terrifying black and neon-blue spandex costume **Hey, Nightwing's spandex costume is great! It's shows off his fine, fine behind *ahem* youheardnothing *ahem*. Be glad it wasn't the original disco version.** for a week before Bruce and Alfred made him a proper suit.

Anyways, I woke Jason after getting only one death threat which is an all-time record for me. When I went to wake up Dick, I got a stuffed elephant thrown at my face instead. **H** **aha, Jason sleeps with stuffed animals!** I dragged him down to the dining room to eat breakfast which got him out of his drowsy behavior immediately. **Ugh. You know, at this point, I hope these idiotic procrastinators are all toasted to a crips by Lord Darkseid.**

Later that afternoon, Superman came in through the Batcave's zeta and told us that Victor Stone at STAR Labs was coming out of his coma and we should probably check on him. **Why is this Percy's responsibility? What skills does he have that make him the person who should do this?**

We went to the STAR Labs in Metropolis, and approached Dr. Silas Stone to speak to him about Victor. He introduced us to Victor.

I spoke,"Victor, my name is Riptide. Batman and I are here to talk to you because of what happened to you. You were fused with a unique variation of mother box, known as an Alpha Mother Box."

"So?" was Victor's response. **He was surprisingly calm and rational for a guy who fell unconscious a football player and woke up a Cyborg.** I spoke," Victor, there are 12 AMB's and they are fragments of the Chaos Heart, which contains the power of the creator of the universe. The regular Mother Boxes that are used by people from New Genesis and Apokolips are based off of the AMB's. **Hey, just wondering, how the $*#! did Star Labs get their hands on an Alpha Motherbox anyway?** Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips is trying to gather all of the AMB's to obtain the power to manipulate reality into being how he wants it to be."

Victor asked,"What do you want from me then?" Batman stepped in by responding," Because you are connected to the Mother Box, we want to see if you can help us with the information we need to save everything in existence."

Victor said," I'm guessing you would also want to separate me from the Mother Box." I agreed with that. He questioned us," What would become of me then?" **Wait, doesn't Vic _want_ to be separated from the tech and be a real boy again?**

I simply told him to absorb all the information in the mother box and see if he can find any answers. Victor went into a trance-like state.

After an hour, he came out of the trance and informed us that he can split from the mother box. **Well, that was boringly easy.** He also stated that he would be able to track the AMB's across the multiverse at any given time and retain the information he gained from the mother box. The last thing is that he will become a cyborg now. He started the process which allowed him to split with the mother box. After the process was complete, Batman gave him the proposition of being able to join the team and Cyborg **did Victor ever agree to that name?** accepted. Batman and I took the AMB to the Batcave and stored it in the armory.

We went upstairs to eat dinner. While I was eating, I got the idea of having a team solely for the purpose of getting all AMB's. I ran it by Bruce who felt that it wouldn't be a bad idea. We discussed who to have on the team. So far, we had Cisco, Starfire, and Victor on the roster. I also ran by Bruce about giving Victor the name Cyborg for his super-hero identity. In the end, the team comprised of me, Starfire, Cyborg, Cisco, and Zatanna. **What's that? We're missing original New Teen Titan's members Nightwing and Kid Flash? We can't have them on the team, they're too competent and likable, it'll make Percy look bad.**

 _The day after tomorrow_

It was Monday again, and I had to go to school. European Culture was plain boring because of the test we had which I finished early and had to wait for the other half of the hour to get out of the class. We simply took some notes in Pre-Calc after checking homework. The rest of the classes were practically the same except for lunch. I sat with Dick, Barbara, and Artemis. We were discussing about what missions we were going to get soon. I told them about what happened on Saturday from my dream with Poseidon talking to me up until discussing the roster for the AMB tracking team. The entire time we were talking, Barbara was leaning into my side with her breath feeling cold against me. **She should get that checked out; human breath isn't normally cold.** I felt so peaceful sitting there with Barbara leaning in to me like that, and I secretly liked that she was leaning in to me like that. **Hey Barb, why _are_ you leaning on him?**

I noticed Dick smirking at me while Artemis was smiling at us which Barbara was oblivious to because her eyes were closed and she was humming a tune. **Um, Barb? Watcha doing? Why are you just sitting there in the middle of lunch spacing out like that?** The bell was about to ring for the next hour so I tried to make Barbara get up by shaking her. She wouldn't get up so I started tickling her by her sides and she started giggling crazily. I decided to mess with her a little bit longer so I continued until she grabbed my wrists and pushed me off. **You know, even though people laugh when they're being tickled, it's not a pleasant sensation.**

We were laughing and our eyes met. We slowly started moving closer to each other. I was able to count the freckles on her face and I stared into her dark blue eyes which captivated me. I could feel her breath on my face and then, our lips touched. I put my hands on her cheeks while she put her hand in my hair. Suddenly, the bell rung and we broke apart while blushing heavily but there was also an awkwardness that hung in the air. Now, I knew that she liked me back but I wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with me.

I headed off to my next class with the thought of that kiss we shared still on my mind. Her lips are so soft, thinking about them makes me wish that kiss lasted longer. **What's that Perce? You feel guilty about liking someone else so soon after the death of Annabeth, thus making you feel conflicted? Nope, I didn't think so! Those are emotions _way_ too complex for the author to write! **I shook off those thoughts and arrived at my next class.

When I arrived back at the Manor, Bruce came up to me. He asked if I had come up with a name for the team that would track the AMB's alongside me. I responded saying that I had come up with the name.

The team will be called the _Titans_. **Hey, crazy idea in this story about YOUNG JUSTICE, but maybe we could use, oh I don't know, YOUNG FREAKING JUSTICE to track down the AMBs. Why the # & * was this even set in the Young Justice universe?!**

* * *

 **And there we go! The final bit of this unfinished fic. I'll be giving it a full length review in the next chapter.**


	9. In Conclusion

**So... that was story... and not a very good one.**

 **I've read fanfics where the characterization is spot on. I've read fanfics where the characterization was spotty. I've read fanfics where the characters were themselves in name only. But this has to be the first fanfic I've read where there was no characterization at all. Everyone is a blank, lifeless empty being just going through the motions. Nobody ever feels anything, nobody ever says anything important. I'd say they were like robots, but I've seen robots with more personality than these people! The worse offender is our narrator Percy, who's just been through one of the most traumatic events he could go through: loosing almost everyone he loves. Bur not once does he reflect on this, not once does he even say "I feel _." Not once does our main character say he feels anything. Think about that for a moment.**

 **As if that weren't bad enough, Percy is so insanely overpowered in this story I don't think any of our other characters are even necessary. Not only does he overshadow them in abilities and usefulness, he overshadows them in plot. Poor Dick Grayson has his entire life taken away from him, his love interests, his team, his relationship with Batman. Dude, your name is _Knightwing_. Show some respect for the guy you named yourself after. And don't think everyone else immune. Percy is apparently a better fighter than Batman, more powerful than Superman, and the Chosen One for not once, not two, but _three_ prophecies. He's so OP it's agonizing.**

 **The writing is totally beige prose, super boring to read through. Often times we're _told_ dialogue happened but never actually shown what was said, which is super annoying. It feels more like a plot summary than an actual story, _unless_ we're discussing either Percy's fighting skills or his ever growing collection of fancy weapons. And this is boring. I feel like this author was more interested in writing about all these cool things he made up than his actual plot, and let's face it, he probably was. **

**In the end the plot is somewhere between simulation game, what with the constant and boring descriptions of waking up and having breakfast and what not, and a really bad Crises event, what with the unnecessary deaths and the convoluted plot. This story sucks, but in the end I have to gives props to Knightwing20042 for allowing me to do this. It shows a humility and sense of humor about one's own failings that a lot of people on the internet could benefit having.**

 **So, this was honestly a pretty fun little experiment. Would I be willing to do this again? Maybe. If you have a story you'd like me to spork in the same manner, either publicly or through shared Docs, feel free to contact me. Just be aware I won't look at it if it's not your own work, unless it's a guaranteed troll-fic. We're all amatures of varying degrees, and I refuse to bully someone who is just trying to tell their own story, even if it sucks. I also won't take hardcore smut. Just, no.**

 **I'll catch y'all on the flipside!**

 **-Sage Nicholson**


End file.
